They won't know what hit 'em
by Tamashii no Neko
Summary: All Akiko Yuki wanted to do was get her pokemon and go on her adventure. Was that too much to ask? Now that her wish has been granted, can she survive being a trainer or will she crack under the pressure? Full summary inside, title might change


Hi there, I'm Hawkpelt! This is my first pokemon adventure as a fanfic really, so yeah. It's also sorta a prequl of a fic i'm planning for the future...but eh. I might not get around to typing that one for a long time. Anyways, I hope I do okay! Please, let me know in a review! Oh and this takes place about a year before Ash comes to Hoenn, so May and Brendan would be 9 about now.

Full summary: All Akiko Yuki wanted to do was start her pokemon journey. After waiting untill she was 14 to do so, she finnaly get's a chance to travel around Hoenn and hopefuly become the leage champ. After reciving her starter pokemon Treeko, whom she nicknames Blade, she starts off, completly unaware of the dangers she will face. Teams Aqua and Magma are on the loose, with a third team lying in the shadows. As her adventure unfolds, a tangled web of love, lies, deceit and an acient propheicy reveals itself. Can she acomplish her dream with the chaos that will unfold going on around her, or will she give into to dark temptations? Only time will tell...

Warnings: Possible yaoi/yuri, cursing, violence, blood

_Note: Check the end of the chapter for a note, which I suggest you read._

Disclaimer: I own only Akiko, her mother, and a few people and possibly places. I could say I own Blade, because I do have him on a game...but I'm not his actual creator.

Now on with the story!

Akiko: Finnaly...-mutters something and walks off-

* * *

"...Well this is majorly boring. Why couldn't mom let me fly here on her Altaria? Oh wait, she was worried about the movers 'stealing our stuff'. Bah." The fourteen year old Akiko Yuki rolled her amber colored eyes and mimicked her mother's high voice almost perfectly, as she sat on a stack of boxes." '_Oh Akiko, I really hate to do this but can you stay with the stuff in the truck? I'm afraid those movers will take our valuables, it's happened before!'_" Brushing a clump of dark red hair from her face, the teen sighed again. Her clothes were rumpled and in need of an ironing. Her black hoodie layed on top of another box, the silver dragon design faded a bit. A silver tank top covered her chest, no design decorated this. Her pants were a pair of black cargo shorts with red lining, and her shoes were black and silver runners. Akiko had a black, red and silver theme going on didn't she? And her shoulder length dark red hair, tan skin, and lithe body type helped complete the look. "I want to be back home in the Kaio region...I want to see Lance again." She whined, pouting.

"Gyah!" The truck came to a sudden halt and Akiko lost her balance. She fell off the boxes and her face met the truck floor. Luckily, she wasn't injured; only annoyed with a slight pain in her nose. The door to the trailer opened as she was pulling herself up, and she looked up to spot one of the movers.

"I'm sorry about that miss. Someone's blocking the road...again. Are you injured?" Akiko shook her head and got to her feet, exiting the truck.

"What do you mean blocking the road...oh." Akiko blinked as she looked around the corner of the truck to see a huge pack of poochyena chasing a scruffy looking man. "...I take it by your reactions that this is normal?" She asked. The mover nodded in reply and Akiko sighed. " I take it that's Prof. Birch then, right? My mom told me that when they were kids the dude always pissed off the canine pokemon somehow."

"Yep, that's Birch. Hey, whadda doing?!" The Mover cried out in alarm, watching as Akiko ran after Professor Birch. He had run into the forest, the pack of poochenya following him.

"What's it look like? I'm gonna go help 'em out! I'll be back in a jiff!" She yelled back, disappearing into the forest. She ignored the movers reply and jumped over a tree root. She had begun to get cramped while riding, so any excuse to stretch her muscles was good enough for her. Besides, it would be a good idea to help out Professor Birch, seeing as he was the one she was supposed to get her starter pokemon from. After a few sounds of running she began to hear the sounds of barking and panicked cries. She sped up and bit and skidded to a stop once she saw what the commotion was. Birch had scaled a tree, and two poochyena were standing at the base of the trunk and barking up at him. A third poochyena was watching the other two with pleading eyes, as if asking the others to stop.

Akiko glanced around for more pokemon and noticed a bag discarded on the ground. She could only figure that the bag was Birches'. She stepped closer to scene and that's when Birch noticed her.

" You there! Help! Take one of the pokeball's in my bag and use it! Please!" Akiko blinked and complied quickly, for the two poochyena had turned their attention to her. The third poocheyna had dissapred it seemed, but Akiko had no time to worry about it. Grabbing the first pokeball she felt, she withdrew her hand out of the bag.

"I choose you, whoever you are!" She threw the ball and released the pokemon that it contained in a flash of red light, catching the ball when it rebounded back to her. From the red light formed a Treeko, and it was ready to battle. Thinking quickly, Akiko shouted out an attack she knew the pokemon knew. " Treeko, use pound and send those poochyena flying!"

The Treeko complied, however the attack wasn't as powerful as she hoped. The first poochyena was knocked back into the second and they were sent tumbling, but it wasn't enough to really hurt them. In a flash the two were back on their feet and charging the treeko again. The pokemon was forced to dodge a double assault, and was quickly being over whelmed.

"Shit..." Akiko cursed. The two poochyena knew what they were doing, making the fight even more unfair. Akiko watched as the treeko was battered around and made a bold move after a particularly nasty hit. With a growl of her own, she lept into the fray and kicked the two pokemon away from the battered treeko. Standing in front of the weakened pokemon protectively, she glared the two pokemon down. Well...she tried to at least. The pokemon were unaffected and they charged her, seemingly used to being faced with a bigger and intimidating foe.

Akiko had not time to hypothesize why this was(She figured it came from evolving into Mightyena though) , for she had to dodge the terrible twosome now. If there was ever a time she was thankful for the dancing lessons she had been forced to attend as a kid, it was now.

" I have the worst fucking luck." Akiko cursed, jumping up just in time to avoid a tackle to the legs. Professor Birch was still in the tree and was watching the action with a mix of horror and fascination. The treeko had recovered by this time and was back on it's feet, watching as well. To tell the truth, he was impressed. The girl would make a fine treeko, if she was a pokemon that is.

Akiko yelped as she lost her footing and fell on her butt. Luckily when she fell, the poochyena leaping at her missed, and she was saved from injury that time. However, she wasn't too lucky after that. The second poochyena latched onto Akiko's arm and the girl yelped.

In an instant, the treeko lept back into action. He knocked away the poochyena that was attached to Akiko's arm with a pound attack and hit the second poocheyna with a pound as well. The two poochyena seemed to finally get the message and turned tail, running off into the forest. Prof. Birch scrambled down from the tree and rushed over to Akiko, nearly running over the poor treeko in the process.

"Tree! Treeko!" The pokemon cried in protest, shooting a glare at Birch. He never did like him, the man was too erratic for his tastes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, inspecting Akiko's arm. Said girl sweat dropped, not used to this kind of treatment. Her mother didn't care if she got bit by a pokemon, so Akiko had to deal with it by herself.

"Err…yeah…I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, really." She replied sheepishly, taking her arm back. In truth it hurt, but Akiko had felt worse than that.

" But your bleeding!" Birch exclaimed.

" I'm used to things like this happening." Akiko replied.

"Oh.. You should get that bandaged up though. Unfortunately I don't have any bandages." The professor advised.

" S'alright. My mom will have stuff to patch me up when I get to our…new…house…Shit. I just realized that I should be back with the movers…oh boy." Akiko's eyes widened in realization. She had forgotten about her mother and the moving in the excitement.

"Wait….new house? Then would that make you Akiko Yuki, daughter of Piki Yuki? The one who's moving into the house next to my lab?" Birches' eyes shown with realization. He then murmured something under his breath that Akiko almost missed. " The one that irritated me so much as kids?"

" Yeah….I'm supposed to get a pokemon from you tomorrow." Akiko sweat dropped, getting up and glancing at her arm.

" You definitely have the skill to be a trainer…You did well I suppose for being in a two on one battle, and you weren't afraid of getting in there yourself. But you seem a bit old…" He muttered, weither it was to himself or Akiko, the girl didn't know.

"It comes from helping your mom train her pokemon and raising a few baby pokemon…That and my mom travels a lot, and we haven't settled down in one place until now…" Akiko sweat dropped in reply. She wasn't the type of person to boast about something like that. Where she grew up, it was perfectly normal for a kid to do that. Well the first part at least. The moving around part was rather uncommon.

"Ah I see. How about this. It seems this treeko has already taken a liking to you, I can see that, so why don't you take him as your starter today and come see me tomorrow about getting your pokeballs and your pokedex?" Birch suggested. Akiko blinked.

"Really?" Professor Birch nodded in reply and Akiko squealed in reply. "Sugio!" Kneeling down so she was at the treeko's level, she asked him, "So, do you want to come with me?"

After a moment's consideration, the treeko nodded. Akiko broke out into a smile and picked up the pokeball that had held the treeko from where it had fallen on the ground during the commotion.

" Great! Do you mind if I nickname you Blade?" The treeko shrugged and Akiko took it as a 'fine'. She glanced at the pokeball in her hand then at Blade, then back to the pokeball. She stood up and placed the pokeball on her belt, deciding to leave Blade out. " Well…we had better get going back to the movers….I hope they haven't called my mom…" Akiko paled slightly, her mom was scary when she was worried about her.

" Ah…yes that woman is scary….I suppose she hasn't changed too much from when she was a kid…" Birch muttered. He gathered up his supplies and faced Akiko. "Do you think the movers could give me a lift back as well?"

Akiko blinked. "I don't know…We'll see though." Shrugging she headed back the way she had came, Prof. Birch following at her heels. Blade jumped up onto her shoulder and sat there, amazingly the perfect size for doing that.

It took a few minuets, but to Akiko's relief the movers were still there. It seemed she had only been gone 10 minuets, no matter how odd that seemed, and they hadn't seen the need to call her mother. After explaining what had happened, and Akiko's arm was bandaged up with a makeshift bandage, the truck was on the move again. Only this time, Blade and Prof. Birch were joining Akiko in the back with the stuff.

The trip passed slowly and quietly, the only sounds being that of some boxes moving, Prof. Birch scribbling notes in his note pad about something, the truck itself, and Blade's irritated pacing. After what seemed to be an hour, but was really only 20 minuets, the truck slowed to a stop and the doors were opened. Akiko, Blade and Birch and blinked and stared at Piki Yuki, who blinked and stared back.

"...Haven't I told you that if your going to bring something along iwth you...to make it something decent?" Piki asked blandly, yet teasingly. Prof. Birch exited the truck and stretched, followed quickly by Blade. Akiko followed at a sedated pace and stretched when she exited, glancing around.

"So what if I brought home a tramp. It ain't gonna be staying with us anyways. Blade is however." At the mention of his name, the treeko looked at Akiko and then to her mom, as if putting two and two together. Akiko and her mother looked alike, the only diffrences between the two being the hair and eye color, and the height. Akiko was a little taller than her mother.

"I'm not a tramp..." Birch butt in. Piki laughed and smiled.

"I know that Birchy! We were just playing! It's nice to see you again!" Piki threw an arm around Professor Birch and led him into the house, talking all the way. Akiko sweatdropped and watched them go. She looked at the treeko on her shoulder and sighed.

"Wanna go 'explore?'" She inquired. Not that there was anything to really explore in this town anyways. Blade was going to respond but he was cut off by someone yelling.

" DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Akiko turned suddenly and spotted a white haired kid, who looked to be around 9 years old, running their way. Prof. Birch paused in the doorway and turned, blinking.

"Brendan...what's wrong son?" He asked.

" Mom wants you home right now! She says your in trouble!" Birch sweatdropped and sighed.

"I knew I forgot about something this morning..." He turned to Piki and sighed. " We'll have to catch up later 'Ki." He then turned to Akiko. "Don't forget to stop by the lab tomarrow. Come by around 10. " And with that, Prof. Birch was off.

"OKay, bye!" Akiko replied to his retreating back. Piki yelled her goodbye as well and turned to Akiko.

"Well...don't just stand there! Help the movers with the boxes!" She commanded, in her 'I'm-the-mother-don't-you-disobey-me' tone of voice. Akiko paled and nodded, scrambling to do so. Blade felt the effects of the command and assisted as well, by picking up the boxes that were small enough for him to carry.

" Oh bugger..." Akiko muttered to herself. They should have snuck off sooner...

* * *

Alright, I said there was a note down here that you should read. This is it.

Okay, I need trainers people. I need two starting trainers to join Akiko in getting their pokemon/pokeballs/pokedex, and one can be her rival and such. I also need other random trainers, and possibly trainers to join Akiko in her adventures. Just fill out the form below and add it to your review. I'll post the secound chapter as soon as I get at least one other newbie trainer, and one experinced trainer. I'm open to almost anythign really...so yeah.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Appearance:

Breif history:

Personality:

Pokemon/Starting pokemon and pokemon you want to catch:

Other:

That's it really. You can add anything on to that if you want, but please, no all powerful trainers...please. Oh and tell me if I have permission to tweak the charaters personalities and such a bit. Okay?


End file.
